Last Centuar
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Ahhh.... I can't think of a summay at the moment. Ra dang writers block!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. I like to thank my friend Hikarigirl18 for helping me write this fic.  
  
Last Centaur  
by Yami-Yugi  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The night was always beautiful, and this was Yugi had always thought as he stood on out on the bolcony of his bedroom looking not over the Egyptian city where his family ruled, but at the beatiful stary sky. Yugi sighed, for he knew he shouldn't stay up all night looking at the sky, but he just couldn't help it. /They're beautiful, aren't they?/ said the voice inside Yugi's head. The voice Yugi had always had heard as long as he could remeber, a voice he never got around to ask it who or what it was or if it even had a name.  
But tonight, that was about to change. Yugi finally decided that he would ask who and what this voice was. /Yeah, they are very pretty. Um, I've been meaning to ask you. You've been inside my head for a long time, so..../  
/You wish to know who I am?/ the voice asked.  
/Yeah, how did you.../  
/Never mind. This is something your not ready to know, but I promside when the time is right I'll explain all./  
/Okay./  
"Master Yugi," Mana, the Dark Magician Girl, said as she pooked her head inside the room "Time for you to go to bed."  
/But....c'mon! You have to tell me!..../  
"Now or I'll never heard the end of it form Master Atem."  
/You better listen to her. You got a long day ahead of you./  
/Yeah, but....tell me who you are! I want to know now!/  
/I'm sorry little one./ With that the voice went sient.  
"Are you going to bed or not?" Mana asked still from the doorway of Yugi's bedroom.  
"Yes, I'm going, I'm going."  
  
- - - -  
  
Later on doing the night, Yugi woke up with the case the midnight muchies so he decited to sneck into the palace kicten to have a snack. When he got there he notice the kitcen staff was still up, diginaly cooking of what looks like to be a feast and this confused Yugi. He soon decited to check it out when he started to fallow a servent going out with a plate to the best cook gose the kingdom has to offer. He soon found himself in the back of the palace where all the horses where keep and the severnt was going deep in the back and Yugi deiced to fallow more. He soon came to a lone stable and what suprirse Yugi was that his father, Atem, was there. _Dad's up this late?_ Yugi thought. But what surprised him even more when he saw who his dad was talking to.  
"Hello there, my old friend," Atem said.  
"The same to you as well. How are things?"  
_That's a centaur dad's talking to. I thought they all died? Whoa! He looks a lot like dad!_ Yugi thought.  
"You know the same oh pharaoh stuff since we frist met." Atem said.  
"Your boy is getting impaient." the centaur said as a tri-color tail swished back and forth.  
"Then why havn't you made yourself known to him yet."  
"The boy is still young, Atem, he need to wait a couple more years until the two of us officaly meet."  
"I know, you still have your peoples' ancient way of doing things, Yami. ywan I must retire or my wife will figure something up when she awakes and find I'm not there."  
"Alright then, Goodnight Atem." Meanwhile, Yugi was astounded to find out that this centaur named Yami was the voice inside his head. He let his shock get to him and stumbled out of his hiding spot. Luckily his father did not see him as he went the other way out. However, Yami did notice. "Ow."  
This is not the way I would have prefered to do things, but it's too late now. "You need to be more careful. Why are you here young prince?" Yugi at frist didn't know what to say frist as he started up at the centaur standing infront of him near the fence of the corral where the stable was next to it. Crismon eyes looked at him. "It would be polite to answer my question Little One."  
"Sorry, um....Well, I wanted a little something to eat so, I wondered down to the kitchen and I noticed some of the servents were still up...."  
"Your curiosity got the better of you and you followed them." "Um...yeah." Yugi looked down, ashamed.  
Yami just laughed, his tail swishing behind him. "It's alright. I find your curiosity interesting. Don't worry, I won't tell your father. Just promise you'll go back to bed, alright?"  
Yugi nodded his head slowly but then looked at Yami with a curious and confused look on his face. "Your a centuar." he findly said.  
"Yes, so."  
"But I thought all the centaurs in this reigon had parish long ago, at least that's what my dad and the local prists tell me."  
Yami slowly turned away. "They are right," he said softy "For I am the last one of my kind."  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..."  
"It's alright, it isn't your fault."  
"I won't bring it up again, I promise."  
"Thank you for your tactfulness and apology," he replied with a smile. Yugi blushed a bit. Yami smiled a bit again as he sat down on the sand near the food that was laided next to him and took a leg of the goose and started to eat it.  
It was at that moment that Prince Yugi's tummy decided to make itself known. Yugi blushed even deeper. "Sorry, I still have the munchies I guess."  
"I'm willing to share any of my food with you if you wish to have some." Yami said.  
"I wouldn't want to impose...."  
"Go ahead, it's alright. There is plenty here." Yugi smiled and sifted through some of the fruit that was there. He chanced on eating some grapes.  
"Well, now that I know who you are, can I ask a few questions?" Yami nodded, being as his mouth was full of food. Yugi swalloed a mouth full of grapes and went ahead, "I was wondering, how long have you been here and how do you know my father?"  
Yami smiled and swallowed. "Your father and I have known each other since he was very young. He has protected me here, ever since...." Yugi looked sadly up at Yami. "...Since I became endangered."  
"I'm so sorry."  
"Again, it's not your fault Little One." Yugi gave a small smile.  
"Maybe you're not the last one?" Yugi said "What if there are more..."  
"As fare as I know," Yami started "I'm the only Egyptain Centuar left alive."  
"Oh," he said sadly, "Hey. Maybe there are other centaurs out there?" Yami quirked an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean by others?" he asked.  
"Well, other species. Maybe there are other types of centaurs besides Egyptian. You could make some friends and you won't be lonly. "  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea, my prince, but I'm not so sure that there ARE others."  
"Have you EVER conisder the thought that maybe there are?" Yugi asked.  
"If there was others," Yami started "What if their not nocturnal like my kind? What if they are those who worship Ra?"  
"Still, even if that is the case, you wouldn't be all alone anymore. That would be awesome."  
"You seem determined to make me happy. For that I am grateful young prince." Yami glanced up at the bright moon. "By the looks of Khnos (AN: The Egyptian god of the Moon.) it's getting late. I suggest you head to bed, Litte One."  
"Oh my gosh! I had forgotten how late is was! Um...see you later I guess."  
Yami laughed, "Goodnight Little Yugi." Yugi smiled and left back towards the palace. Yami smiled a bit as he watch Yugi, once he was out of site Yami went back to his breakfest.  
  
- - - -  
  
Yugi snuck into the palace sucessfully, but when he got to his bedroom.... "Just what do you think you were doing?" said Mana, very upset.  
"Please don't tell father, please! He'll ground me for life!" Mana laughed. "I won't tell him, this time, but next time I won't be so nice."  
"Thanks Mana." He gwomps her.  
"Alright, now off to bed." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. I like to thank my friend Hikarigirl18 for helping me write this fic.  
  
Last Centaur  
by Yami-Yugi  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The morning sun poured into Prince Yugi's room. He winced and tried to roll over. "Wake up dear prince. We have a royal guest, Princess Anzu coming."  
"Whaa? Anzu's coming?" With that Yugi jumped out of bed and got ready. You see, Yugi and Anzu were good friends.  
"Hurry now, your father is waiting for you."  
"Thanks Mana."  
"Pharaoh Atem is in the Throne Room," Mana said as she left.  
  
- - - -  
  
Once Yugi was dresss he went to the throne room where his father was waiting. Yugi stopped in his tracks when he sees two female centuars standing with Anzu. "Hello son, I see you have meet our guests."  
"Princess Anzu, you never told me you had centaurs."  
"Well, I usually leave them safe at home in the Royal Stables. However, Father suggested I bring them with me since we are so far from home."  
"Oh."  
"I'll introduce you. This one (points to a white and gray palimono with long blonde braided hair and blue eyes) is Sky Lily. And the other is Alexail. They are my guardians."  
"Nice to meet you Sky Lily, Alexial," Yugi said as he bowed to them.  
"Hello cutie," Sky Lily said as she extended her hand.  
"Hello dear Prince Yugi," said Alexial, the cestnut arabin with brown hair and brown eyes, bowing back.  
"Yugi," Atem started "Why don't you show our guests around while the King and I talk on some offical buisness."  
"Okay dad. Later I want to show you guys a special friend of mine."  
"Well alright. Yugi, can we hang out alone?"  
"Sure, I don't mind."  
"Alexial, Sky Lily, why don't you guys go get some air? Try to stay around the palace okay?"  
"Okay Miss Anzu," replied Alexial as she galloped off.  
"Wait for me Alexial!"  
Anzu smiled after the two female centaurs. "I can show you the Garden if you want."  
"Sure Prince Yugi."  
  
- - - -  
  
As Alexial and Sky trotted through the grounds they came to where the stables are. "These are pretty nice," Alexial started "But they are nothing like the ones back home."  
"Yeah, but that's alright. Princess Anzu does what she can for us."  
"True," replied Alexial. Both centaurs walked in further. They were surprised to find a black Egyptian centaur sleeping peacefully in one of the stalls. "But I thought all the Egyptian centaurs had died?" asked Alexial.  
"Aww, he's so cute. He's actually quite handsome," replied Sky Lily. The centaur shifted in his sleep, his tri-color tail swiching the flies away that were flying around.  
"It's best not to wake a Egyptian centuar." Alexial whispers "I heard from my mother long ago that they stay awake all night an sleep during the day."  
"Right, let's leave him alone." The two females clomped off quietly, but turned when the centaur slowly awoke.  
"Uh oh," whispered Sky Lily.  
"Atem, Prince Yugi? Who's there?" he asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
"What now?" whispered Sky Lily.  
"I don't know, it wouldn't hurt to answer him though. Ah...." Alexial started slowly as the male centuar sleeply stood up and saw the two of them. The two saw he had the most beautiful crimson eyes they had even seen.  
Those eyes blink confused as he stared at them. "W-Who are you?" he asked.  
"Sorry about the rude awakening," Sky Lily said nervously, "We were just looking around. I'm Sky Lily by the way."  
"And I'm Alexial. We are Princess Anzu's guardians."  
The male centuar cocks his head to the side a little bit confused on all this. _The Little One was right._ he thought _Strange._ "I'm Yami." he findly said, still a little bit sleepy and confused.  
"We can leave if you want to go back to sleep."  
"Yeah, good idea Alexial. Bye now."  
"Wait, please stay. I have many questions. First of all, who is this Princess Anzu you're talking about?"  
"She's Prince Yugi's friend from Japan. But I think, they are lovers if you ask me."  
"Now, now Sky Lily. You shouldn't assume things like that until you have proof."  
"Sorry Alexial." Yami blinked, still confused.  
"Oh um, sorry Yami. I'm sure you're very confused as to what's going on," said Sky very politely.  
"Yes I am. Like, why are you here? And how can there be more centuars?" Yami asked still quite confused.  
"You are meaning to tell us that you had no clue that there was any more centuars?" Alexial asked confused.  
Yami nodded slowly. "I-I..." he started slowly "I'm the last of my kind so I had no clue there was others."  
" Well there are. The Egyptians were one of many RACES of centaurs. Oh and I'm very sorry to hear that."  
"My friend is right. I am sorry that your race is no longer." Yugi was right.  
"Hey! Why don't become friends with us? Then you won't be alone anymore," said Sky Lily with a cheerful smile.  
"That's a wonderful idea."  
"Are you sure?" Yami asked "I usly sleep during the day. It's the night where I'm the most active."  
"Tch! We can adjust to that. Sometimes Princess Anzu let's us stay out late, and sometimes we have to stay up because we're on guard duty."  
"Yeah, besides, I wouldn't want you to be lonely. Please be our friend?" Sky Lily said sweetly as she extended her hand.  
Yami smiles and takes Sky's hand. "Okay." he findly said then he yawns.  
"Oops! We had better leave now. We'll see you tonight. I believe Prince Yugi will be bringing us and Anzu to see you. Oh and please keep this meeting quiet? I wouldn't want us to get in trouble for disturbing you," said Sky Lily.  
"It's alright. I'll see you tonight then."  
"Bye, we won't disturb your rest." With that the female centaurs left and headed back up to the Palace. Yami watched a while until he yawns again, he soon setteled back down in the stall and soon drifted off to sleep with this small smile on his face.  
  
- - - -  
  
Meanwhile back at the Palace, Sky Lily and Alexial were outside in the courtyard waiting for the others to finish dinner. Sky's tail swished impatiently. "That anxious to see Yami again my friend?"  
Sky Lily blushed, "No!"  
"C'mon, I could tell by the look in your eyes that you liked him," Alexial replied with a smirk.  
"Alright, alright. I like him," Sky said as her blush got deeper.  
"I knew, I knew it. You have a crush on an Egyptian Centaur." "Please don't taunt, Alexial."  
"You like him, you like him =P"  
"Stop it!" With that Sky reared up, her braid and tail swishing madly. Her blue eyes fierce.  
"Hey, I didn't meant it. I'll stop," Alexial said as she backed away.  
"I'm sorry. It's just..."  
"It's alright, I shouldn't taunt you like that."  
Soon Yugi and Anuz came outside. "There you two are." Anuz said with a smile at her two guardiens.  
"I take it the Pharaoh has given us permission?" asked Alexial. "Yep, dad thought it would be a great idea for Yami to make some friends more related to his own kind." Sky pawed the ground nervously, both excited and nervous at going to see Yami.  
"Shall we?" Princess Anzu said, welcoming Alexial and Sky Lily to follow her. Yugi lead the way down to the stables.  
"Dad said he should be starting to wake up by this time." Yugi said as they near the stable. They saw Yami slowly walking out into the corral, not noticing them yet as he stretched and started to trot around to stretch his legs. His legs was a dorn with golden bands like the upper arm bands on Yami's arms, both shinging the moonlight. Yami soon stopped facing the moon, rasing his head to it as he closed his eyes, his arms stretched out towards it as he trying to touch the white round moon. He stood there as if intend to soke up it's light. Sky looked down, embaressedly and blushed. Prince Yugi and Princess Anzu stood patiently. Alexial found amuzment in Yami's "stretching ritual". Yami looked thier way just as Sky looked towards him. She immediatly looked down at the ground again, her blush deeper.  
He smiles as he troted over to them. "Goodevening, Prince Yugi." he said.  
"Hey there Yami. I brought some friends with me tonight." He went around and introduced them. "....and this is her other guardian, Sky Lily. She's an Indian Centaur."  
Yami smiled at her and she looked shyly down at the ground and began pawing at it. "Don't act so shy. I'm sure he likes you back," said Alexial as she elbowed Sky slightly. Sky gave her a "leave me alone" look. Yami just continued to smile at her.  
"Pleased to meet all of you."  
"Wow," Anzu said in aw "Yugi had told me about you but I never thought I would, or never see an Egyptain Centuar in person."  
"I'm glad to have allowed you the opportunity."  
"She didn't mean to offend you," Sky Lily blurted out. Yami let out a laugh.  
"I assure you, she didn't. Her curiosity is just like that of Young Prince Yugi's. It amuses me," he replied as he walked closer to her and tried to meet her gaze. She wouldn't look him in the eye. Alexial smiled sweetly.  
"I'm glad you have some friends now Yami."  
"Why don't we go for a ride?"  
"Yeah, it'll be fun," said Alexial. With that Alexial walked over to Princess Anzu.  
"Ride? You mean you ride them?" asked Yugi.  
"Yeah, I always ride them." Yami looked away from Sky and looked confusedly at Anzu.  
Yami cocked his head sitll confused and was quite taken back on what she had said. "Excuse me?" Yami said.  
"(sigh) I'll show you guys." With that Anzu climbed onto Alexial. Yami gave a wide eyed look.  
"I assure you, Yami my friend, it doesn't hurt at all. It's quite fun."  
Sky Lily looked up at Yami. "It is quite fun, me and Alexial both often give Princess Anzu rides. It's how we hang out."  
Yami gave a thoughtful looked towards her and she looked down at the ground again. Yugi got an excited smile on his face. "That looks like a lot of fun, but Yami doesn't really know how to carry humans." "I can carry you dear Prince Yugi," said Sky who was slowly getting less and less nervous.  
"But how do I....?"  
"Just hop on," Sky said excitedly as she let Yugi mount. Yami just looked confusedly at the four of them. "Don't worry Yami, you don't have to carry Yugi. You can just follow us if you want."  
"Okay..." Yami said slowly, still confused.  
"So where should we go?" Yugi asked.  
"Wherever you wish us to take you," said Alexial slightly adjusting to Anzu's weight.  
"Okay, how about into the village?"  
"If you wish. Do you mind if I lead guys? Being as I'm carrying Prince Yugi."  
Yami blinked in surprised. "Are you sure that is safe?" he asked.  
"If you are worried that someone will find you, you do not have to go. You may stay here," said Alexial.  
Princess Anzu nodded in agreement. "You don't have to go Yami," said Yugi.  
"I can stay here with you if you want."  
"No, I must go where the Prince goes. I was choosen to be his guardian so I must honor my friend Atem's wishes."  
"Okay then, shall we go?" said Sky Lily. Yami nodded. "Hold on dear Prince," said Sky as she galloped off. Alexial and Anzu followed. Yami took one look back at the stables and followed.  
  
- - - -  
  
Once at the village the group they decited to look at the late night stands around the village. Most the people that was awake was surprised when they saw Yami. Yami galloped closer to the group and gave nervous looks towards the villagers. Yugi glanced back and saw the slight fear in his eyes. "You okay Yami? We can go back anytime."  
Yami shook his head. Sky Lily stopped and turned toward Yami. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, don't stop on account of me."  
"Alright, if you wish." Sky trotted up to Alexial and Anzu, with Yami following closely behind.  
Little did the group know, that a shadow was watching them. The shadow had an evil smirk on his face. "Dose my eyes desive me or is that an Egyptian centuar? By the gods ain't he beautiful. What a prize. I bet he will come up with quite a high price."  
Yami got an eerie feeling and galloped up to Sky Lily's side. "Are you sure there isn't anything wrong?" she asked.  
"Yeah Yami, you feelin alright?"  
"I just....I thought I felt something back there."  
"Okay, we'll go back now. Anzu! C'mon, we're going back!" Alexial stopped and turned around.  
"Is everything alright?"  
"Yeah Yugi, what's up?"  
"Yami doesn't feel very comfortable. Let's go back home."  
"I agree with Prince Yugi. C'mon guys." Anzu and Alexial nodded and galloped back towards the palace. "Yami, my dear friend, why don't you stay in the middle. Alexial, you and Anzu stay in front while me and Prince Yugi bring up the rear."  
"I'm sorry if I ruined our night."  
"It's okay, if you don't feel safe, we should go."  
"Thank you." With that the group headed back towards the palace together.  
The shadow smirked. "So, he comes from the palace. How dare Atem keeps such a prize for himself." The shadow growled and decided to secretly follow the group.  
  
- - - -  
  
The group findly arrived back at the palace. Once they arrived back at the stable there was a whole lot of food awatied them. "My," said Alexial "that's alot of food."  
Yami troted over to it, licking his lips. "Findly," he said as he sat down next to it "I was getting hungery."  
"(giggle) Sorry. I forgot that maybe you hadn't eaten yet," said Sky Lily.  
"Well," said Yugi as he dismounted, with help from Anzu, who had hopped off as soon as they got there. "....I suppose we should put a guard up, so that he will be safe."  
"Yeah, and you should tell your dad."  
"Yeah, would it be alright if Sky Lily and Alexial stayed down here tonight?"  
"Sure Yugi, I don't mind. Your palace guards are enough to protect me while I'm here."  
"Thanks."  
"Girls, Prince Yugi has suggested that you stay here with Yami." Sky Lily smiled, trying to hold back an excited squeal.  
Alexial smiled, "It would be no problem at all."  
"Okay then, Goodnight." Anuz said.  
"Goodnight Anzu." Alexial said.  
"Goodnight, my fair lady. Nice meeting you Prince Yugi." Yugi smiled and both of them left the three centaurs alone.  
Yami looked up at the two girls. "Do you wish to join me?" he asked "There is plenty for all of us."  
"If you don't mind," said Sky. He shook his head. Alexial smiled and picked out an apple. Sky sat down next to Yami and picked out her favorite, purple grapes. Yami smiled as he took some bread. Before he took a bite he looks around, still senceing something was not right.  
"What's wrong?" asked Sky, "You know I'll be here to protect you from harm," she said in a brief passionate moment.  
"It's nothing, I just..."  
"There's someone here," said Alexial with concern in her brown eyes.  
Yami nodded slowly. "Someone that don't smell right." he said.  
"Sky, stay here. I'll go alert the Pharaoh."  
"I'll let you know if we're in trouble." Alexial nodded and galloped off towards the palace.  
"The smell..." Yami started slowly as he slowly got up from the gound so he could get a better look at his seroundings "it smells familor for some reason...."  
"It might be from when your kind was...you know. But anyway. I'll protect you. We were trained in combat to protect Princess Anzu so, I know how to kick just the right way."  
"That's reassuring, but it's getting stronger. He must be close."  
"Can you sense their exact location?" asked Sky Lily frantically trotting around, being sure to stay close to Yami.  
"No, but they are very close."  
"Over there! I see someone moving!" Sky pointed to a nearby stall and sure enough, a male with white hair and a scare on his face was crouched down, ready to strike. Sky pushed Yami behind her and reared up, knocking down the stall door. "Alright, you filth! Who are you and what do you want with my friend?"  
"That is none of your concern now move out of my way before I force you!"  
"I don't think so!" Sky reared up again and tried to kick at the intruder.  
"Hah! You don't scare me, female!" He aimed his knife just right and slashed at her right front hoof. She let out a wail of pain, before stumbling to the ground.  
"Yami, run and run now!" she cried nursing the deep wound right above her hoof.  
"But what about you?"  
"I can't protect you now that I'm immobilized. Run!"  
"But I can't leave you…"  
"Just get out of here you stupid Mule. Run towards the palace. Alexial will be on her way with the Pharaoh now."  
"Now for the capture." Just as the hunter raised his weapon, the sound of hooves reached his ears. "Damn! You have not seen the last of me!" he exclaimed as he ran off.  
"What in Ra happened here?" Atem demanded as he dismounted from Alexial.  
"Sky Lily! Are you alright?" exclaimed Alexial as she laid down on the ground next to her friend.  
"It's just a cut, I'll be fine. Though I don't believe I'll be able to walk for awhile."  
"Thank you for defending me."  
"Like I was going to let him kill you and sell you, which I'm sure that's what his intention was."  
"Are you going to be alright?" Yami asked kneeling down so that Sky Lily was in between both him and Alexial.  
"I'll survive."  
"I'll get the Healers to come look at that."  
"Thank you dear Pharaoh."  
"I'm sorry for causing you all so much trouble," Yami said as he put an arm around Sky  
"It's alright. I don't think you are any trouble," Sky replied with a smile.  
Atem smiled and left to go get the Healers. "I think I'll leave you two alone," said Alexial as she went to stand guard outside the stables.  
Sky leaned into Yami's embrace. He smiled, "Thank you for being my friends."  
"You are very welcome…ow!"  
"Easy, you shouldn't put any pressure on that leg." She gave an innocent smile up at him. Yami smiled back at her.  
She smiled bigger and she leaned in, just about to kiss, but Alexial broke up the moment. "Pharaoh Atem and the Healers are here. Sorry, did I interupt anything?"  
"It's alright," replied Sky.  
"Now what in Ra happen?" Atem asked.  
"I don't know..." Yami started "but some human was here and for some odd reason his smell smells familor, pluss he looked a little bit familor too."  
"I know I didn't like him. I was defending Yami from whoever he was and that's how I got the slash on my leg. But there was so much chaos, all I know is that both Yami and I are safe."  
"And I'm glad you are," said Alexial smiling at the two of them.  
"From what I heard from my son, and Anuz," Atem started "that you all went out of the palace walls."  
Yami did a quick bow. "It is my falt, my dear friend." he said "I just couldn't leave Prince Yugi unguarded."  
"It's alright. Everyone is safe, that's the main thing. Princess Anzu and my son Yugi have young curious minds. The thought of a night ride didn't occur to be dangerous to them. No one is at fault. This is a mistake that everyone will learn from."  
"I'm sorry if Anzu caused you trouble. Please, I am to blame," said Sky Lily.  
"No," Atem said "Like I said no one is to blame. I should have thought sooner or later my son would like to show our people that an Egyptian Centuar was still alive and then I would have rensated that old rule my great grandfather had started years ago."  
"Besides, your main concern should be taking care of that leg," Alexial said.  
"I agree with her," said Yami who brought Sky Lily into a tighter, more comforting embrace. The Healers came close to inpect the wound then started to fix it up.  
"All that I ask is that you stay inside the Palace Walls from now on. Just until we find out who's after you Yami, my dear friend." "Understood dear Pharaoh," replied Alexial, bowing slightly. Sky kicked slighty as the cut sent a sharp pain through her. Atem nodded and headed back to the palace.  
"All done, she should stay off of it for a while."  
"How long do you suppose?" asked Alexial, concern in her eyes. "I'd say at least a week."  
"Alright, did you hear that Sky?"  
"Yes, I heard them Alexial."  
"Well, we'll be on our way."  
"Thank you," Alexial said bowing.  
With that the Healers left. Sky tried to get up, but found it very hard and only suceeded in causing herself pain. "Easy, I'll help you. Nice and slow."  
"Thanks Yami."  
"I'll be standing guard if any of you need me. Sky, take it easy."  
"I will...don't worry." Alexial watched Yami helped Sky back into the stables. She smiled.  
  
- - - -  
  
Meanwhile, the white hair man enters a hut muttering in Egyptian. "There you are Bakura, what in Ra were you?" asked a blond man sitting near by.  
"I was out and I got sidetracked. (muttering Baka Pharaoh)." "Yeah, well?"  
"Wait til you see what I found. Pharaoh Atem has an Egyptian Centaur at the Palace stables. He's been keeping it for Ra knows how long."  
The blond raised an eyebrow questionably. "Really now? Are you sure about this, Bakura? I mean there hasn't been an sighting of a Egyptain Centar, let alone an alive one, since our fathers took the last to sell to those nobles in Europe."  
"Oh it's alive alright. I saw him with an Indian and Arabian centaur earlier. The Indian bucked at me and tried to kill me."  
The blond stared to laugh. "Serives you right, Bakura. I heard Indian centaurs are quite protective. Expesly when it's a new mate."  
"Shut up! Point is, we need that Centaur. It could mean big money."  
"(smirk) Expectly since it's the last of it's kind. That will bring in even more money then they were at regular price."  
"My point exaclty. Who knows what people will pay for the last one, dead or alive."  
"Guess we'll have to get it and see." Both laughed evilly.  
  
- - - -  
  
Back at the stables, Yami was laying down next to Sky Lily holding her in a strong but comforting embrace, telling her the story of his kind. She was slowly drifting off to sleep. Occasionally Alexial would peek in and smile at the two new lovers. Yami's crismon eyes, like always since it was a natural thing for his kind, glowed during the night for his kind had during the bright days slept in dark caves in the mountains were their eyes had evolved to the point where they are most better use in the dark. Sky found comfort in soft glow of his gaze and her eyes drooped evenmore. She snuggled closer and began to slowly, but surely fall into a deep slumber. Yami smiled down at her and continued to lull her to sleep.


End file.
